


This Is Exactly What It Looks Like

by FreedomPeachTree



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, briefly mentioned, not important to plot, they seem like boyfriends but arent yet so it's kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomPeachTree/pseuds/FreedomPeachTree
Summary: And here enters our Main Characters; Marco, and Tom.The Setting? The floor of Tom’s bedroom, sometime in early summer. Both boys have aged enough to not worry that it’s almost 2 AM. The music was loud enough to be heard outside of the dungeon-like bedroom. Loud, vulgar, enough heavy bass and loud drums to fill the, “Fuck You!” phase that Tom was always living in. Demon prince or not, he was a teenager. A solid 19 years old to Marco’s 17 years put the human boy going into his senior year of high school in just two short months.The Plot? Make this summer Unforgettable, before the monotony of adulthood set in for the teenagers on the floor. Not like it usually was something to forget, with friends in multiple dimensions; many who were royalty with their lives and thrones threatened daily. This summer was theirs.





	1. Chapter 1

“What’cha wanna play next, Marco?” Tom darted his third eye towards the human sitting to his right, hands holding a worn console remote. A cheek was stuffed with something from one of the baggies or bowls scattered around them. There was a distinct hazy smoke hanging in the air, not really obscuring their view of the game on-screen but threatening to with every outward breath of smoke from the demon. Marco preferred the edible snacks to the heavy smoke Tom liked.

  
Demons.  
  
“I don’t know; do you still have that one with the..?” Marco trailed off, one hand leaving the remote to gesture vaguely in the direction of Tom’s shelf, making vague hand gestures for weaponry.

“Probably. Go look,” Tom’s body reclined back into his beanbag chair, all three of his eyes trained on the screen, absolutely demolishing the level. Tom threw his head back with a cry of, “Fucking finally!” and dropped his remote on the floor next to him.

“It’s gross how easy that was. What difficulty is this, anyway?”

“The hardest,” Tom closed two of his eyes but opened one to peer over at Marco, who uncrossed his legs from under him, then dropped to his knees and waddled over to the shelf a few steps away. “What are you looking for?”

Marco mumbled something incoherent, apparently unsatisfied with his search, he backed up and flopped his upper body back into his beanbag. “I can’t even read the titles anymore; my eyes are burning, dude.”  
 “It’s not even that late, man, it’s…one fifty-seven. AM. You got here at like 8,” Marco groaned, “Shut up, go crash on the bed if you suck so much you can’t last another round with me.” Tom cussed when Marco tossed his shirt at him, getting it stuck on his horns. “Fuck you, get out of my face.” Tom’s muffled voice grumbled from under the shirt as he continued to lay there, accepting his fate.

“G’night.” Marco called from across the room, already face down on the bed, laying on top of all the covers.

Tom pulled the article of clothing off his horns and dropped it into the beanbag next to him, and stood with a stretch of long, lilac arms. Another shirt and a pair of shorts joined Marco’s in the beanbag, and Tom made his way to the bed where chainsaw-like snores were beginning to pick up in volume. A quick wave of a hand and the console and television were off.

Tom slumped his body down onto the mattress, Marco ended up with his face at the end of the bed, so Tom snagged a pillow from the head of the bed and moved to lay down next to the human, minding his horns as the back of his head hit the pillow.

They used to sleep with one of them on the floor, usually Marco who insisted Tom keep his own damn bed, but after one too many mornings of sore back or being stepped on, they both shared the bed with heads at opposite ends. Until a sock was ripped by a horn, and one too many knees collided with unmentionable parts of the body in the middle of the night. It was easier to just sleep with their heads on the same end, and it was too warm in Tom’s room for a full body of clothes; as Marco learned from experience, waking up with his clothes sticking to his skin, his hair plastered to his forehead, and a grouchy attitude. Tom just shrugged and did the same when Marco slipped off his shirt and jeans and forwent his usual sweatpants. Tom and Marco both preferred to sleep with less clothes anyway, but were only putting more on for modesty’s sake in front of their friend. They laughed about it the first morning after, when both woke up not grouchy for the first time since the regular hang-out-turned-sleepovers started.  
  
Tom felt an arm snaked over his own and tug a little, accompanied by a soft whine. Tom sighed and let his friend’s mostly asleep body pull itself closer to his, burying a head full of brown curls into the crook of his arm. Marco did it more often than not now, letting himself into the personal space of his demon friend more and more without realizing it, until it became so common that the blushing awkwardness subsided into casual ease and eagerness to be close to each other when it felt natural.

Hugs, holding hands, bumping knees in beanbags, sharing food, clothes, and whatever else, plus the more recent addition of cuddling at night became commonplace where personal space used to feel mandatory in their friendship. More and more often, when Marco came to Tom’s, did they end up with their legs tangled and bodies pressed together in the soft glow of Tom’s Underworld home. Tom usually didn’t stay at Marco’s, his bed was smaller and Star had a habit of coming in at any hour of the night. Tom might have been a demon, but he slept like the dead and didn’t like to wake up at 4 AM to shouts of cereal and the fascination for early morning newscasts.  
  
Feeling sleep swim in the edges of his vision, Tom’s eyes slid shut as he felt his and his best friend's breathing even out in the quiet of the room.    



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting the Scene: 5:35 AM. Marco and Tom are asleep on Tom’s bed in the Underworld. Marco is roused by an alarm going off. Tom is oblivious to the alarm, but his tail is moving enough to indicate some level of consciousness. Marco can’t find his phone. Tom’s bed is too comfy.
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited x

 

 

“Tom,” Marco mumbles into the warm body of his friend, “Tommy, what’d you do with my phone, dude?”

Tom cracked open an eye for a few seconds at the nickname, the one that he’d burn Marco alive for if he weren’t so used to it by now. It only slipping out in moments like these. Where the world is deaf to anything they say, and it’s just them in this place.

“You put it on to charge last night, ‘member?” Tom slurred out while raising the arm not dead asleep under Marco to his eyes and covered them.  

“Why is it..?” Marco started to whine, rolling out of bed and padding a few paces across the floor.

“I don’t know, man. Just shut it up,” Tom rolled so he was face first on the bed, head laying on his arms. His back rose and fell with more distinct purpose as his eyes lazily followed Marco’s sluggish attempt at silencing its alarm.

“I don’t remember what this was for,” A pause, “Star. That show she likes comes on at five-forty.” Marco dropped his phone back to the dresser it was laying on.

One heavy footfall after another, and Marco was back to lying beside Tom on the bed. It was Tom’s tail that gave away he was more awake than asleep at this point. “You hungry?” Marco inquired lowly, the spell that sleep gave the room was being lifted but the low hum of life the usually surrounded them was absent, it too probably sleeping at the early hour of the day.

Tom decided a better answer would be propping himself up on his arms and focusing his attention on Marco with a, _“What do you think?”_ obvious in his face.

“Yeah, me neither,” Marco turned so his head rested on the pillow Tom was using moments before. “You still tired, though?”

“Nah. I don’t want to get up yet, though.”

“Okay,” Marco whispered and rolled over, so his back was facing Tom. A couple small movements and his was pressed back into the abnormally warm body that belonged to Tom. A happy hum of approval came from Marco as his bare back was warmed back up to what it was before he had to make the awful trip across the decidedly-not-cold bedroom.

“Needy.” Tom mumbled, and shoved and arm under his head so he could also lay on his side without the mess that was his horns hurting his neck. Despite the jab, Tom still wound an arm around the soft middle of Marco’s body and pulling him just that much closer, almost imperceptible to the eye.

So they stayed just like that, for just a little bit longer.

 

 

-

“Wallet, phone, keys, phone charger..?” Marco said out loud from behind the closet door, where he was rummaging around for a shirt.

“You mean the things I just put in your bag five minutes ago after you asked me to? Yeah,” Tom said just loud enough to make sure Marco heard, then buried his head back in Marco’s borrowed Pre-Calculus book, one just like he’d be using in August when he went back to school. Marco had just gotten home from preregistration at his high school. He said he, “wanted to be ready for the class!” when Tom quirked an eyebrow at the heavy book already open and tacked with various sticky notes.

“I’m not judging you,” Tom paused after he saw the book when he came over to collect Marco for the trip to his place, “Much. It’s good you’re prepared; but you’re such a _geek,_ Marco.” Tom teased. 

“Shut. _Up._ Tom.” Marco hissed, with no malice. There was no blush, but the barely-there pushed out lip of protest was all Tom needed to grin from ear to ear; his face splitting with a smile of pointed, shark-like teeth.

After a few more moments in the closet, changing into a familiar red hoodie, and out of the horrible shirt his parent’s bought him for outings such as the one earlier, Marco came out and scooped up his book from Tom. A dull _thud_ signaled the book was out of mind, out of sight for them both. Tom was still smiling, but with less teeth, holding out Marco’s overnight bag he used when he went to Tom’s. It was a little scorched. More genuine happiness at his friend coming into his space with ease and willingness that he did not show just a few years prior.

Marco, accepting the bag from Tom’s outstretched hand, threw his bag strap over his shoulder. He gestured vaguely towards the empty spot in the room with a, _“well?”_ The spot in question was kept empty solely for Tom’s frequent use of that portion of his room for easy transportation between his realm and Marco’s. After a couple near-incidents with shoes, the bag he carried now, and a basket tripping him up as he exited his portal into Marco’s room, they just kept the area empty. _“High traffic.”_ Marco described it to Tom as that way once. _“It’s just easier.”_ Tom said when Marco asked why he did it, instead of just come in the front door.

Marco didn’t really mind anyway.

“You ready?”

“Yeah,”

A snap of the fingers and they were walking through flames into Tom’s bedroom in the Underworld.

 

-

 

“What the **_fuck_** did you just do?! You’re such a fucking _cheater_!” Marco exclaimed when Tom went from dead last to first place in the last lap of the race, beating Marco with a blue shell and taking the lead against the NPC’s. Tom cackled as his victory played on-screen. “I hate you. I’m done. I’m not losing again, fuck you.”

Marco lost again.

 

 _“A-HA!”_ Marco all but shouted when he won the next match.

“ **Now** who’s the cheater!?” Tom defended, his voice raising in pitch in disbelief, “There’s effing way! No way! You didn’t fall off once! Are your fucking bumpers on!? Your fucking bumpers are on!”

“No they aren’t! You just **_suck!”_** Marco snarked, triumphant. Tom won overall, but Marco got him in the final round.

It felt good, he wasn’t going to lie.

Tom lunged for Marco. They were both smiling as they hit the floor.

-

 

 

-

Tonight ended just like every other night, except tonight Marco ended up asleep with his phone quietly playing some video in the beanbag next to Tom, who was focused on a solo-player campaign game. Rapid button clicking followed by stretches of silence broken only by the quiet snores of his friend.

Tom flicked his third eye over to Marco’s phone.

 _12:49_ mocked him silently from the top of the small screen.

With a low groan, Tom found a save point and exited the game with a quiet confirmation his progress wouldn’t be lost.

Hauling Marco’s dead weight into bed had gotten easier; but Tom had gotten older, and stronger. He stood a few inches over Marco when standing, and if he borrowed his best friend’s shirts, they always felt a little tight around the shoulders and chest. Tom wasn’t bulky, but he was built larger than the guy still sleeping as his body was manhandled into their bed for tonight. Tom collapsed next to the spot where he put Marco down with a deep exhale of air. They were crooked on the mattress, not quite straight but on the soft surface of the bed, it was easier to coax Marco into a more suitable position for sleeping. Marco was sleeping fitfully, sweating lightly in his jeans and standard hoodie.

Tom sighed. Then he shook the sleeping guy’s arm. “Dude, _dude, wake up._ I’m tired, c’mon you’re all sweaty. It’s gross. Marco!” With the last call of his name, Marco let out a reply so garbled there was no way to tell what he was saying.

Without any words, Marco sat up and pulled his hoodie, and shirt, off his body with a few tugs and grunts. The worn jeans followed quickly.

Tom snickered. Marco’s underwear had little blue unicorns on them. No doubt a gift from Star.

“Nice panties, Diaz.” Tom slipped a finger into the waistband and snapped them against Marco’s hip.

Marco’s eyebrows knitted together at that, and one eye cracked open to glare at Tom, who still was propped on one elbow next to Marco. Still fully clothed.

“I know she gave you a pair _too_.” Marco was right, Tom’s had pink unicorns. Star found them in some Earth shop at a mall, and they were gifted to the boys on the Holiday the year before.

-

“ _You match now!”_ _Star exclaimed when they both opened the badly-wrapped gifts she presented them with._

_“Star, did you get us matching **underwear?”** Marco questioned slowly, still processing the soft fabric in his hands. _

_“Yes! Aren’t they cute?! I got the last ones in your sizes!”_

_“Thanks, Star.” Tom’s mouth was quirked up in the corner._

_“Yeah, thanks Star.” Marco couldn’t help but smile with them both._

_-_

“You _know_ I do.” Tom got off the bed and jogged over to his dresser where the pink-unicorn underwear sat, mostly unworn until now. Pushing aside the various articles of clothing in the drawer, Tom found the pale pink boxers resting against the wood in the bottom. He slipped his clothes off, tail flicking behind him in response to the full nudity. He wasn’t ashamed of his body, and Marco couldn’t even see him from where he was laying unless he sat up, which he doubted he would with as tired as he was.

Full a full, confident strut back to the bed, Tom flopped back down into bed, and declared in a proud voice, “Now we _match,”_

Marco opened one eye back up, and glanced over to Tom’s face, and then slowly flitted down the lilac skin to the contrasting fabric resting at his hips.

“You look stupid.” Marco bluntly said, eyes fully opening to look Tom right in the face. Sleep still grasped at his vision, but he was more awake now that they were talking.

“So do you!” Tom was outright laughing now, body shaking with every sound.

Marco yanked Tom’s arm out from under him; Tom, without the support of his appendage, fell right into the arms of Marco who just pulled him close to his chest and silenced his laughter by pulling the demon’s head right into the juncture of his shoulder and neck. His horn was dangerously close to poking Marco but the other teen didn’t seem to care.

Tom was still shaking with silent laughter, but the warmth of their bodies made the possibility of sleep more appealing than the silly conversation they were participating in. Tom felt the lull of sleep come with every beat of his best friend’s heart in his ear, just are Marco did with the smell of Tom’s shampoo in his nose as his mind and body were reclaimed by sleep once more.

Tom fell asleep with the cadence of the heart he cared so much for in his ears, and he felt his tail curl around the leg slung over his hip so casually.

Everything was warm, and they were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and cute is my motto  
> i'm posting this right after i finish it so i will come back and edit tomorrow. goodnight! <3

**Author's Note:**

> what's up, i haven't written in three months :)) chapters will vary in length


End file.
